A Love Story SaberTail
by StarryWhiteSky
Summary: Lucy is your everyday teenage girl when she encounters Sting Eucliffe that day her life changes or does it? Will Lucy fall in love with the yummy gorgeous SaberHigh star athlete or not ? Well what are you waiting for find out for Pete's Sake! Lucy Note: FOr the REcoRd I don't like Sting Sting: Yeah sure you said that when we kissed right? *WinKs* StarryWhiteSky: Sting bad boy!
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

"Wake up dear" a voice said

A girl with blonde hair moaned, and sat up slowly, "Good morning mom" said the blonde haired girl, her voice groggy. "Morning dear don't you have to get ready for school", with that the girl flew out of bed, and rushed to the bathroom. "Lucy, what do you want for breakfast" said Layla, "Nothing mom, I am gonna be late" said Lucy while putting on her uniform. It was a white shirt with short sleeves, a gold and deep red plaid skirt, and her blonde hair shining gold in the warm sun's rays.

"Lucy Heartfillia, you are going to eat breakfast and then leave no matter how late you are" said her mother Layla who was downstairs in the kitchen. "Okay just get me pancakes with whip cream" said Lucy, who was now making her way down stairs. "Sure make sure you pick up Levy on your way". Levy Mcgarden was Lucy's best friend; she was a small bluenette that loved to read. "Sure" said Lucy as she finished her pancakes and was out the door. "Oh and Lucy, please make sure that if Natsu comes over he will stay away from the food. Lucy just sighed and said she will make sure Natsu will stay away from food.

"Lu-Chan" Lucy turned around to find the voice's owner, who was Levy. "Hi Levy" said Lucy as she hugged the bluenette. "Yo bunny girl" said the boy next to Levy, who was apparently Gajeel Redfox who was also Levy's boyfriend. Lucy scowled" I told you not to call me that", Gajeel just laughed, "Gajeel-kun, Levy-Chan, Lucy-Chan" said a voice behind them, they turned around to find Mirajane walking up to them with Lisanna and Elfman Strauss. Hello Mira, Lisanna, Elfman said the three and Lucy gave hugs then they were on their way to Fairy Academy.

Fairy Academy's headmaster is Makarov Dreyer, the student body council's president is Erza Scarlet who happens to be one of Lucy's friends, and their vice president would be Jellal Fernandez who was also Lucy's friend and secretly dating Erza. Fairy Tail's star players who would be Natsu Dragneel followed by Gray Fullbuster and then Gajeel Redfox. Their smartest people would be Lucy Heartfillia and Levy Mcgarden. The school's biggest playboy who is Loke Silverknight, and who is Lucy's cousin, The teachers would be Happy sensei, Gildarts sensei and Macao sensei, our guidance counselor Carla, and finally the school nurse who is Aries Hanazono a shy and timid but useful nurse, her assistant who would be Wendy Marvel even though she is still a student. Fairy Academy's biggest rival is Saber High.

"So Lucy-Chan, I hear that the Saber High's star athlete Sting Eucliffe wants to gout with you." said Mira squealing, Lucy blushed a deep red but strongly refused "No, I am sure it's just a rumor". Mira just pouted and walked with Lisanna and Elfman. "Ne Lu-Chan, do you like Natsu" asked Levy, Lisanna heard this and now closely paying attention to their conversation. Lucy said "No" but inside she had loved him ever since she had met him. Lisanna relaxed a bit after she had heard Lucy say no. When they were about to reach Fairy Academy, some Saber High students were blocking the entrance.

"Look it's the loser fairies" said the blonde Saber High student and all of the Saber High students agreed except the raven haired boy, who just stood there without an expression. "Come here and say it to my face" roared Gajeel to the blonde student, "Oh look Gajeel getting angry, I am so scared that I am shivering" mocked the blonde student. Gajeel was about to punch the blonde student when Mira said "Gajeel stop, it's pointless, it will only make our school look much worse." What Mira had said was true; Fairy Academy was very destructive and competitive. Just then the blonde student grabbed Lucy's arms and pulled her out of the group, making her to hit his rock hard chest. Gajeel at this point was ready to send the blonde student a.k.a Sting to hell. "Whatcha gonna do if I play with this one for a while" said Sting. Lucy's brown eyes were wide with fear; tears were forming at the corners of her eyes. Sting had taken this opportunity to kiss the blonde who was in shock. This had caused Lucy to cry.

Lucy P.O.V

"Why, why me" thought Lucy as she sobbed,

"That jerk Sting had stolen my first kiss" sobbed even more

"It wasn't that bad, his lips were kinda soft, compared to his looks" thought Lucy, then she mentally slapped herself "What are you thinking Lucy!, he is Saber High, he is only using you to make Fairy Academy look bad" thought Lucy

Sting P.O.V

"I am such an idiot" Sting mentally screamed,

"Why did I kiss that blonde" I mentally punched my self

"She did look pretty cute though, her lips were unbelievably soft" thought Sting "Ugghh Sting what are you thinking she is a weak Fairy for Pete's sake!

"Mornin" said a voice behind all of them; it was Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Wendy Marvel.

"Oi what's going on here" asked Gray, the two stiffened when they saw the Saber High students, and Natsu started to growl when he saw Lucy in Stings arms crying. "Bastard what did you do to Lucy" hollered Gray and Natsu, Sting just smirked and said "Just playing with her" this had Natsu charging towards Sting, but he froze when he saw Erza walking towards them.

"What's going on here, and why are they here" said Erza as she jabbed her index finger to the Saber High Students, Mira told Erza everything, by the time she was done Erza and Mira had a dark aura around them and they were looking at the Saber High students and especially at Sting with the famous death glare. Sting had flinched at the stare and he started to back away from the two she-demons, too late, they snapped and beat the Saber High students up all for Rogue, only because he didn't do or say anything. When they finished there were a lot of bleeding and bones showing. Satisfied with their work they turned around and walked and had a big smile on their face as if nothing ever happened. The rest of the group including Lucy looked at the two in horror, but thanked them for what they had done.

Natsu P.O.V

"I will kill Sting, and ruin their pride" I vowed to the crying Lucy

"Th*sniffle*han*siffle*kyoou" (thank you) said Lucy, while crying

"No problem" said the gang grinning, "But if the master finds out about beating up the Saber students we will be in big trouble" sighed Mira, Erza's eyes gleamed scarily, "Remember when we found master's secret stash of girls in bikinis" Mira nodded "Yea what about them". "What if we bring in some of those girls in, just to make master's punishment on us a little less harsh" explained Erza to Mira, Mira nodded and got on her phone. I shivered when he thought about Master's last punishment.

~Flashback~

_"Natsu, if you break anything while I am gone, I swear I will give you the worst punishment in the history of punishments. I nodded but just as Master was about to leave, I sneezed and flew back a couple of yards breaking master's TV, sofa, and his picture of his fish. Master just turned around steam coming out of his ears, and he had a whip from Mavis knows where and started slashing at me, then he made me dress up as a bunny, little did I know he was taking pictures, and the next morning there was pictures of me in the Weekly Sorcerer wearing the terrible outfit._

~Flashback Ends~

Mira P.O.V

"Yup, sure yes it's Mirajane Strauss, yes the one that attends Fairy Academy, sure thanks so you will be here at 9, uh-huh, arigato" I shut my cell phone and told everyone

"Okay listen up the models will be here at 9, tell master about our incident five minutes before they come, and when he is gonna start yelling let the models in, this should soften him up, and take this opportunity to escape and Erza and me will try to make our punishment less much as possible" I explained to all of them

"Let's go before we are late" said Erza as she helped Lucy up and ran towards the school gates. As we entered the gates, I noticed someone was watching us, I turned around a couple of times, but no one was there, "Get your head together Mira" I mentally scold myself

"Bye" Lucy suddenly said and I realized it was time to go to our homeroom before bell rings, I hugged Lisanna, Lucy, Levy, and Wendy and said goodbye to everyone and followed Erza up the stairs to our homeroom.

Lucy P.O.V

I sat in my usual seat, next to the window, and waited for class to start while I thought about the incident in the morning, "Why did Sting choose me, I mean there was Lisanna, Levy, and even Mira, but why me, I wasn't the closest in fact I was the farthest, but that kiss was soft and gentle, UGGGGGGG! LUCY snap out of it, he is a Saber, gosh he wouldn't date you even if you are the last living thing on Earth" Lucy mentally punched her self "But do you like him" Lucy suddenly thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Sorry Freed :)

Interview with Royena-san

Hello mages and people of Fiore, welcome to Interview with Rowena-san todays interviewee is Freed Justine

Royena- Hello Justine-san

Freed- Please call me Freed

Royena- Okay Freed, how is your love life with Mira

Freed- *Blush* it is nothing of that sort

Royena- Okay, then *smiles scarily* *Brings out Mira*

Royena- Folks since Freed isn't being cooperative let's talk to Mira

Crowd- *Cheers*

Royena- Mira how is your love life with Freed

Mira- It is great actually did you know that he proposed to me last night, it was soo cute! He was kneeling and I said yes of course

Royena- *Glares at Freed* So Freed how would you like your punishment Mira way or Royena way for lying

Freed- *Gulps* the R-rrroooyyena way

Royena- *Laughs wickedly* Lets go Freed-sama *grabs Freed's collar and drags him away, Freed begging for mercy

Mira- Well that is it with Interview with Royena-san, hope to see you next time that is if you aren't already scared.


	3. Chapter 3: Punishment & Jealousy?

"Hello princess why such a sour face" said the boy with strawberry blonde colored hair

"Nothing, Loke, and stop calling me princess, it is L-U-C-Y" snapped Lucy, Loke raised his hand in defeat, "Okay, L-U-C-Y, you still didn't tell me why you have such a sour face on" said Loke, Lucy just sighed "You know that bastard Sting from the stupid Saber High, right" questioned Lucy, Loke nodded his head and Lucy continued "Well, that fucking bastard was in front of our school this morning with his stupid ass friends, he wouldn't let us pass, and he grabbed me and he fuckin kissed me" screamed Lucy, this had caused other people to stare at them

"I don't think a princess like you should use those words" Loke half joked, Lucy gave him a deadly stare which caused him to flinch, "Okay, so what are you gonna do about it" asked Loke, Lucy just put her head down and looked up again "I have no clue, all I wanna go is sleep right now and forget this all happened" explained Lucy

"Hey what if I say I have two tickets to the Zodiac festival tonight" said Loke, Lucy whipped her head to face him "No you don't- Do you" Loke nodded in response "And I am gonna take a very special cousin, can you tell me who is it" Loke joked, Lucy jumped on Loke, causing him to fall over and him on top of Lucy. We got up from the awkward position, Lucy blushing and Loke ready to die, "ttt-ha-t nnn-eever hap-ppe-nedd" Lucy stammered, Loke just nodded, when Loke helped Lucy up, Lucy swore she could see girls with daggers in their eyes and ready to kill.

"Shoot I forgot" Lucy suddenly yelled "Gomen Loke, but I gotta go", "See ya later princess, and make sure next time we meet I am gonna have that kiss" Loke said playfully, this had earned him a Lucy Kick and with that she ran up to the Masters office

Lucy P.O.V

"Geez what's wrong with Loke" I said as I made my way up the stairs, once there I found Erza, Mira, Levy, Lisanna, Wendy, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Elfman, "Gomenasi mina" I said as I walked up to them, "It's alright now are you ready" said Erza, I nodded and so did everyone else

Mira knocked on the door, after hearing an "Enter, brats" we went in, there we saw Master in a dwarf costume dancing around, Gajeel started snickering, and Natsu and Gray could barely hold in their laughs. "Master Makarov, I am sorry to bring you such disrespect and we have brought shame to our school, but today we had a small fight with some Saber High students" Erza said while bowing, Master looked at us laughing "I already know, so as your punishment-" I cringed at what he said next "You will go on a vacation on the beach for a month, with the Saber High students" This had Natsu on fire, I mean literally he lit himself on fire, and Gray maybe meditating. Erza whispered to Mira to bring out the models. Suddenly girls in bikinis came in to master's office, we just quietly walked out and Natsu just punched a wall, causing the wall to have cracks in them. I did my best to cheer him up, "Hey Natsu it won't be so bad" I said even though it was killing me, Natsu just looked at me and pulled me into a hug "Don't say things you don't mean" he whispered into my ears, sending shivers down my spine.

Lisanna P.O.V

"Uggg that bitch" I thought mentally to myself

"Natsu is mine and no one else" I mentally screamed, I glared dangerously at Lucy, but I looked at something else before Mira-oneesan saw me

"Lisanna, what do think of the punishment" Mira-oneesan asked, I thought before I answered "Humm it's not really a punishment if you stay away from the Saber students"

Mira-oneesan looked at me, I could see she was trying to accept my logic, "I guess, only if everyone had brains like yours and Lucy's" said Mira

My blood boiled at the mention of her name, I mentally screamed "Don't compare me to that low life slut", but instead I just nodded and looked at the golden celling of the hallway and the bell suddenly rung, I could see Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Levy, and Gajeel running to the cafeteria, Mira-oneesan started talking to Erza, I was bored so I started to listen to their conversation

"Erza, do you know the cafeteria has strawberry cake" Mira asked casually, after hearing that Erza ran to the cafeteria, and probably scaring people to give up their cake. Mira-oneesan just sighed and tried catching up with her, and Elf-nee trying to catch up with Mira-oneesan. I just sighed and decided to run if I don't wasn't to get trampled by the hungry looking mob behind me.

~Mean While~

Sting P.O.V

"Sting what the fuck is wrong with you" exclaimed Minerva, who was now putting her leg on my lap, I shoved her leg off, and tried to get out of the infirmary without falling, but failed. Rogue helped me up, I turned and faced Minerva "Will you just shut the hell up" I practically screamed at the lousy annoying bitch. Minerva was silent for a moment "Sting, you asshole I was just trying to help", "Go and stick your stupid nose in some other assholes business" I retorted, "Easy there" said Rogue no emotions showing, even though I knew he was dying from amusement inside. Suddenly the loud speakers boomed which made me jump, (Hey how can you not jump when you have sensitive ears like me?) "Rogue Cheney, Sting Eucliffe, Rufus Lohr, Orga Nanagear, Yukino Aguria, and Minerva come to the office to see me NOW!" said the loud speaker, and at the end of the speaker was probably our head master Jiemma.

Saber High's headmaster is Jiemma, the student body council's president is Yukino Aguria, our vice president is Minerva who happens to be the head masters daughter. Saber High's star players would be me of course the great Sting Eucliffe followed by Rogue Cheney. The smartest people would be Rufus Lohr. This school's biggest playboy would be me. Okay let's get thing cleared up Fairy Academy is not worth to be called our rival.

"Why did you call us for old man" I said clearly looking pissed off. "What this idiot means to say is why are we here" said Rogue,

"Who you callin idiot" I said

"Obviously you" said Rogue emotionless as ever

"Before you two idiots tear up my office, let me get to the point, I was told that some of you here was involved in an incident with the Fairy Academy students" said master

I shivered at the memory when those two demons nearly killed me

"Yes, I do remember that clearly" said Rufus, "Well good" said Jiemma "Cause now all of you in my office have to go to the beach with those weak and pathetic fairies", with that he told us to leave

~Outside~

Minerva spit angrily at the grass, while staring at me, "Geez just stop staring at me already" I said. Before Minerva could answer back, Rogue grabbed me by the collar and dragged me to the edge of Saber High.

"Look at what you have done" said Rogue in a dangerous tone though his face didn't show it, "You just had to stand in front of their school, and kiss that blondie" said Rogue if eyes could kill I would probably die right there and now. "Okay look I am sorry I didn't know the punishment would be that bad, besides why did you tag along if you didn't want to get in trouble anyway" I said, Rogue turned away and there was a sight I thought I would never see, Rogue blushing!. I face palmed, "Wait- you- No- Really?" I managed to cough it out (Rogue likes someone! The world is coming to an end).


	4. Chapter 4: Cakes & Sting Oo

Lucy P.O.V

"Good bye mina" I said as I walked out of Fairy Academy and walking to my job. "Yo" said a voice behind me; I turned around to find Gray walking towards me. I waved my hand to let Gray know that I was waiting for him. When he finally caught up he asked "Hey you okay with going to the beach with those bastards" I nodded my head in response while inside I was screaming. "Well that's good to know" replied Gray, "Anyway where you goin" asked Gray, "I am going to Sweet Factory, you know that sweet shop run by Mira, yeah I work there" I said. Gray looked at me then replied "Aren't you the Heartfillia heiress, why would you need to work, I mean you are like super rich", "Well, I don't want to inherit all that money without doing anything" I simply said. Gray understood what I was saying and bid me a farewell when he saw I had arrived at my destination.

"Yosh" I thought as I arrived at the store and went to the girls changing room, I turned red at what I found in my locker, a back tube top, and a white mini skirt. I stomped up to Mira, "Mira why do I have to wear this, it's embarrassing" I complained, Mira held out another costume which was worse than the other outfit, I turned red like Erza's hair it was a two piece bikini with a picture of Sting on the left of the top, I backed out and ran to my locker and changed into the tube top and mini skirt and walked up to the counter waiting for customers, little did I know a certain blonde boy was waiting at the counter.

When Lucy saw Sting at the counter she almost screamed. Sting on the other hand Sting didn't notice the blonde girl looking at him because he was too busy picking out a cake. When he finally looked up to tell his order….

Sting P.O.V

"Now what should I pick" I thought to myself, "What about that one" he thought, When I looked up tell the person my order, I backed away "It is that blonde chick from this morning", I was snapped back to reality when I heard the girl clearing her throat. "Sir, what would you like" she asked, I could tell she was scared by the way she shook while talking to me. "Give me that one" I said and the blonde chick nodded in response as she took the red velvet cheese cake. I nearly had a nose bleed when she bent down, exposing a lot of her cleavage, when she realized what I was looking at she screamed "PERVERT" but she was careful not to drop the cake as she handed to him. "Geez blondie your so loud, relax I wouldn't look at that pathetic body of yours" I lied as I handed her the jewels, the blondie looked hurt for a moment but regained her posture "Yes I know you wouldn't because you are the one who kissed me this morning" she responded sarcastically, I just snapped I took her small hands into my big ones and dragged her out of the shop, she was screaming, which made my ears bleed.

"Shut up, geez you sure know how to make someone's ears bleed", the blonde girl shut up, and looked at me in horror. "Oh and bout the morning, I suggest you shut up and keep it to yourself if you don't want don't want to meet you father in the afterlife"

Lucy P.O.V

Tears began to form at the edge of my eyes,

"How do you know about my father" I screamed at him as hot liquid streamed down my cheek, Sting flinched at my tone "Well I was there when he died" he whispered looking truly sad and his blue eyes clouded with regret. I tried standing up, but I failed as my knees gave away and fell onto the hard cement, it started raining and I blacked out

Sting P.O.V

"Such a weak fairy" I mumbled as I picked up the lifeless blonde girl, that lay before me. "Hmm where should I take her" I thought to myself, and realized I couldn't take her back to her work, or to her house, "Maybe my house" then shook his head and then stared at the lifeless body, "I am so going to regret this later on" I thought as I made my way to my house in the cold rain.

Mira P.O.V

"Huh where's Lucy" I asked Cana who also worked here, "I saw Lucy, being dragged out by the yummy blonde boy" replied Cana. My love signals began to beep, as I thought all the things they are probably doing right now, just then Levy walked in wearing a white tube top with a dark navy blue mini skirt. (See it was tube top and mini skirt day)

"Mira, have you seen Lucy I saw Sting-kun dragging her out of the store and I haven't seen her since, plus it's raining outside so I am worried about her" said a worried Levy

"I am sure she's just fine" I responded to the small bluenette, she just sighed and went back to her work.

Lucy P.O.V

"Huh? Where am I" I thought as I rubbed my eyes, suddenly memories flooded back to me, when Sting told me about my dad, the kiss, my work everything, I sat there as hot tears escaped my eyes and left a trial down my cheeks . I heard the door creak open and I quickly closed my eyes and pretended I was sleeping. "Oi blondie you don't have to pretend to sleep" said a voice that made my blood boil. My eyes fluttered open and I glared at the blonde male who was looking down on me. Then I realized I wasn't wearing the clothes that I had on. My cheek reddened as I thought what dirty things the bloody bastard did to me, "Oh by the way I take back what I said, you have a gorgeous body" said Sting as a smirk played on his lips.

I looked at him at horror as more tears fell down my cheeks, "No-You-did you?" I managed to choke out, only to be greeted with a fit of laughter, "Man, you should have seen your face, it was so pathetic" laughed Sting, I just glared at him and hid under my covers. "Come on blondie, it was a joke" said Sting, I just snapped "My name is Lucy L-U-C-Y, not princess, not bunny girl, not cosplay queen, and certainly not blondie" I screamed at him. Sting just continued to laugh; I just gave up and looked for the bathroom. Once I found it I looked in awe at the bathroom, it was fully gold, and the trimmings were white. I took of the clothes and dipped in the warm water being held by the luxurious bathtub. "God it's all so big" I thought as she finished her dip and finished drying herself and now putting on her clothes. Suddenly there was a loud knock that made me jump "Oi blondie are you done in there" said an impatient Sting. "Just give me a minute" I said as I finished putting the clothes. I opened the door and found Sting tapping his foot and shirtless, "Sss-ttt-ii-nn-g put on some clothes" I managed to stutter out and trying not to look at his torso. "Like what you see blondie" teased Sting, "Nnnnooo, just get changed already you weirdo, and your blonde too" I said

"But who's the lighter shade? You" said Sting

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

We continued to argue for five minutes into the hall way, then suddenly "Uh-hum" I turned around and found a girl about my age in a maid's outfit behind us, "Miss Heartfillia I don't think your mother would approve if she saw you in this" I maid pointed out, I looked down at my clothes I was now wearing Sting's Shirt and pants that were too big for me, I nodded at the maid as she dragged me into a room, followed by Sting.

"Master Sting, I don't think it is appropriate for you to watch Miss Heartfillia get changed" The maid said causing Sting to blush a slight pink.

"Of course not I just wanted to make sure Miss Heartfillia arrived here safely" said Sting in a polite tone

"No off with you" said the maid as she shut the door on Stings face, "Geez that boy can make anyone go crazy" huffed the maid, then she turned around and smiled "Hello Miss Heartfillia, my name is Alison Katsuia, but you make call me Alison" said Alison, "Thank you Alison, and you may call me Lucy" I responded .

Alison took me to the back of the room and chooses a dress, it was a red and white puff sleeves gothic Victorian dress, and she tied my hair back to a bun but letting my bangs show and strands of hair hanging on the front on both sides. I hugged Alison for the dress and the pretty hairstyle, she let me out of the room and as soon as she opened the door I found a shocking sight Sting and a girl with bluish-silver hair kissing. For some reason this made my heart ache, like a void in my heart.


	5. Chapter 5: Dresses & Moments

"Uh-hum master Sting" said Alison clearly disapproving of the sight, Sting turned around to face Alison, his eyes stopped on me. My heart skipped a beat, "Those gorgeous blue eyes" I thought "Lucy not this again, I told you it's Sting, Cocky Arrogant bastard" said the Lucy in my head. I was snapped out of thought as Sting said something to Alison, "Umm Alison, who's that next you and where's Lucy" asked Sting, at this point I was trying not to slap him, "Master Sting, this is Lucy" said Alison. After hearing this was me, Sting's mouth hung open and stood there gawking at me.

"Oi Sting close your mouth" I said

"My mouth wasn't open" Sting argued

"Was too" I argued back

"Was-"Sting started, until the girl Sting was kissing cleared her throat, Sting looked embarrassed and started "Lucy Heartfillia, this is Yukino Aguria, my girlfriend", as he finished I shook hands with Yukino.

"Hey Yukino, how can you even go out with that guy" I asked Yukino, when Sting had left the room

"I don't" Yukino said simply

I looked at her in disbelief, "What do you mean you don't, you two were just kissing a few minutes ago" I began

"Oh that, it was a show for Alison, you see she expects Sting to get a girlfriend and stick with one, and she won't get off his back, so Sting asked me the other day to be his girlfriend and he explained me the story, and I said yes" Yukino explained, I nodded my head now getting the situation, and the ache in my heart stopped.

Sting choose that moment to back in the room, "Hello ladies, and gave a peck on Yukino's cheeks, which had caused Yukino to blush madly "Sting-kun, Alison isn't here" Yukino said, Sting just shrugged and plopped down next me, I choose this moment to excuse myself by saying "Thank you for your kind gesture, but I must return home" I was about to leave until I felt a strong pair of hands holding my fragile wrists, "Oi blondie, you're gonna catch a cold if you go out there now" said Sting, I looked at him in confusion, "I heard the rain stop then how will I catch a cold" I told him. Sting said to look into the balcony, which was the size of his living room, I peeked out and saw tiny white flakes covering the ground, I held my breath to savor this view. When I finished I walked back to the living room to find Yukino gone, and Sting sleeping on the couch, I stopped to look at the sleeping Sting, he looked peaceful. I walked over to him careful not to wake him, and sat at the base of the couch and rested my head and suddenly the world abound be turned black as I gave into sleep.

Sting P.O.V

When I woke up, I found a sleeping figure at the base of the couch at first I thought it was Yukino, or Lector (My cat), but then I realized Yukino left and Lector doesn't have blonde hair, then it hit me it was Lucy, she probably didn't go home for the snow, I sighed and looked at her sleeping face, at first I thought she would kick or punch me so I kept my distance, then I could hear her snore lightly, you had to strain your ears to hear her, then I moved up a bit I could see her features better now, she had a light shade of blonde hair, her white colored skin, her big chest (I know, perverted thoughts), her fragile hands.

Lucy P.O.V

I woke up when I saw, Sting watching me, I don't think he knew I was awake, because then he moved a bit closer to me and began scanning me at first I was freaked out, then I saw those gorgeous blue eyes, okay when I saw blue eyes I don't mean blue green eyes, I mean sapphire blue eyes that you can see the world in. I peeked through my eyes when I saw him looking at my hands, and he lifted them and brought them to his soft lips, the moment was perfect id only time could stand still, just for this moment. He stood up and left the living room, I opened my eyes and stood up, I suddenly realized I still have to go to the Zodiac Festival with Loke, I found the way back to Sting's room and grabbed everything that belonged to me and told Alison to tell Sting sorry that I left without telling him, and I rushed out the door.

I walked for miles until I finally reached home, I looked like a wreck snow all over me I was shivering, snow on my clothes, when mom saw me she nearly fainted out of shock, she shoved into the shower where I took a warm bath, when I finished I dried myself and got ready for the festival. I had worn white in a shimmering gold kimono, with the twelve zodiac symbols in cream embroidered on the hem of the sleeves, and in the bottom of the kimono was a pale cream design of the stars, and if you were under the lights the stars and the symbols would glitter. I looked at the mirror and untied my hair letting it flow down to my waist, my hair looked glossy, and if run your fingers through them it would feel like silk. I studied myself again I decided this would do, and got my cell phone to call Loke.

Loke P.O.V

I finished putting on my Kimono when I heard my cell ring, I walked over to it and saw Lucy was calling, I picked up the cell, and answered it to be greeted by Lucy's voice "Hi Loke thank you again, for taking me to the festival" I said no problem, and called her princess, but she ignored the last part and continued "anyway can you come and pick me up" I said yes, and we said a bunch of random things before we hung up, I studied myself at the mirror one last time, I had worn a white kimono with pale gold trimming, on it I had the symbols of the zodiac in a glittering gold, and the hem of the sleeves it was decorated with a lion chasing the sun. I sighed and took my leave to pick up the princess.

Lucy P.O.V

"Good bye mom" I waved goodbye to my mom as she enveloped me into a hug she let me go, when she saw Loke in his silver/gold limousine near out house, I walked down the steps and walked to Loke to be greeted with a hug "Princess you look beautiful" said Loke which had made blush, I looked at his kimono and saw we were dresses similarly, and returned the compliment by "You don't look bad either". Loke opened the door, and bowed as if he was a knight and I was a queen, I giggled as I entered and Loke followed and he told the driver something, I looked at the sky and the stars, for some reason the sky tonight was sapphire like, that reminded me of Sting, and wondered what was he doing right now.

Sting P.O.V

"What you mean she is gone" I yelled at Alison

"Just after you left, Miss. Heartfillia told me she was going and she told me to say to you Sting-sama that she is very sorry she left without telling you, but she couldn't stay." Responded Alison

I growled at the blonde, how dare she leave without telling me, I thought. Suddenly I felt something wrapping around my legs, I looked down to find Lector purring and another cat in a pink frog suit next to Lector, "Wait, Pink frog suit" I thought, then it hit me "Rogue". I walked to the living room where I found Rogue sitting on the couch with his usual poker face on. "Yo" I said calmly.


	6. Chapter 6: The Zodiac Festival

**Hi people of FF I am back!. I am so sorry I haven't updated in for ever (5 months) I am such a terrible person, but I had been focusing on the state tests, and the entrance exam for high school which i will have to take next year. I barely made time to read other fan fics. But don't worry I have been reading your reviews and thank you for inboxing me. Oh and thanks for following my story and myself.**

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

I tackled Loke once again with my hug.

"Thank you Loke I love you for this" I said to him as I looked around the festival. Stars had decorated the sky, decorations of the zodiac animals hung around all over the place, food stalls had been set up, just a little further a big stage had been set up, even further there was a small planetarium.

"No problem princess, if it made you happy then I am glad" Loke said. I took his hand and ran into the crowd.

"Lu-Chan" said a voice behind me

I turned around and found Levy running towards me and Loke, with Gajeel. Levy was dressed in a blue kimono, with silver flowers embroidered on it, on the hem there were gold and silver vines. As for her hair she had pulled back to a bun letting her short bangs show. On the other hand Gajeel he didn't dress up instead he wore his usual.

"Levy-Chan you look beautiful" I said to the beaming Levy

"So Lu-Chan where were you today, after Sting-kun took you out. I mentally face palmed myself because Loke started freaking out and started firing questions at me

"Lucy, isn't that blonde bastard that kissed you today?"

"What did he look like?"

"Did he do anything funny?"

"Is he rich?"

"Is he more good looking than me?"

"Do you love him?"

"Why were you with him?"

I tried calming him down, by answering his questions

"Yes"

"He was wearing his regular clothes"

"I am not sure I blacked out"

"Yes he is rich; his bathroom was made out of gold for Pete's sake!"

"No, no one can be better looking than you" (Sarcasm)

"No I haven't known him more than 2 hours!"

"I was with him because I blacked out, and he carried me to his house"

I took a big breath when I was done; I seemed to satisfy Loke, because he stopped firing questions at me. Gajeel had his mouth hung open; I just prayed he wouldn't start firing questions like Loke did. Thank god, he didn't. He just walking like nothing ever happened, while we were walking, I pulled Levy next to me, and said "Please never ever mention this to anyone. I said the same thing to Loke, and Gajeel, and they said "Okay".

Anyway, I decided to enjoy the food stands with the others. Let me just tell you the Zodiac Festival's food stands have amazing food. There were Pieces, Leo, Cancer, Aquarius, Libra, Taurus, Capricorn, Virgo, Sagittarius, Scorpio, Gemini, and Aries shaped cookies. I saw Gajeel trying to be romantic by offering Levy flowers which she gladly accepted, and I saw Loke flirting with one of Mermaid Heel High's student. I backed away to give them space, and wondered around the festival, looking and admiring it. At last I reached the planetarium, I walked inside the doors and saw many couples holding hands and looking at the stars. I felt out of place, since I didn't know anyone and I was alone, plus I could feel other men staring at me, which made me uncomfortable. I walked around hoping to get rid of the creeps, unfortunately they still followed me. I was about to walk out of the planetarium, but the men blocked the exit.

"Where you goin pretty" said one of them, I ignored them and walked to another exit, again I found them there "Don't you know not to ignore someone when they are talking to you?" said the creep, then he added "I'll forgive you if you agree to spend the night with me" I was disgusted at his words, and decided to slap him on the face. The creep was shocked at my actions, but that soon turned to rage, and he told his goons to hold on to me, I tried to get out by squirming, but no avail. "Girly your about to wish you never slapped me" said the weird creep as he tried to kiss me. "STOPPP IT!" I screamed as I shook my head. Just when I was able to lose hope, I heard punches and bodies dropping. The grasp the guy had on my arms were no longer there. I turned around to thank my rescuer only to be greeted a face that made my blood boil and my heart racing, Sting Eucliffe.

* * *

AN: Yes even after 5 months I still leave you with a cliffy I am so evil 3:). Oh and sorry about the short chappie anyway this should quench your reading for a day or two, and then you'll probably come after me.

Oh and I have something to share with you all I was looking through my email and found this I found it scary and amusing so I decided to share it with u (P.S this was from my other story:

(You Are The Light that Makes My Heart Shine)

I made that gigantic hehehe :)

As for the review:

**As long there is an sequel, then I won't kill you, chop you and throw you in  
the canal!**

Update soon!

I found that sweet O.o

For when the second part for You Are The Light That Makes My Heart Shine I will update it in a month, so stay tuned

~Love~

~~~StarryWhiteSky~~~


	7. Chapter 7: Rouge & Sting Convos :P

StarryWhiteSky's P.O.V (Yes that is nEcESsaRy)

~Flash Back~

"Yo" Sting said to Rouge as he approached the sofa that he sat on,

"Hi" Rouge answered emotionless as ever,

"Err I found your cat" Sting said as he held up Frosch, Rouge took the cat gingerly and placed it on his lap and began to rub the cat's fur against his palm, earning him a purr from Frosch.

Sting had thought he looked like some kind of villain with his back and all that stuff, the color of his eyes didn't help either since they were red it made him look threatening.

"Remember the blonde female that you kissed today" Rogue suddenly asked

Sting : No Comment

"Well her name is Lucy Heartfillia" Rogue continued

"Wait is she the Heartfillia heiress, as in Jude and Layla Heartfillia's daughter?" questioned Sting

"Yes" Rogue confirmed

"Anyway I found out where she is going tonight, and you must be there because something terrible will happen to her if you don't help her" said Rogue

"And you know this because…" Sting trailed off

"Because I have talked to one of her closest friends, I think her name was Cana Alberona, I think, she said at the Zodiac Festival she will need you when no one is able to" said Rouge

"And you trust her because…" questioned Sting

"Will you shut up and help her or will you stay here and interrogate me all day" said slightly annoyed Rouge.

"Okay god" said Sting as he ran off to the Zodiac Festival

"Huh, where did Master Sting go" asked the confused Alison who was currently dusting the shelves.

"To attend to his love affair" Rouge answered simply

"Uhh" said the maid understanding, and when back to dusting

Rouge just smiled a bit and continued to stroke Frosch.

* * *

**A/N :) : I am really sorry about the short chappie again this is filler episodeish. I was getting PM from many people and thank you**

**scarletvampire0 for liking my storyyy**

**Oh and sorry if I don't reply to your reviews during my stories, but I will start now**

**Speking for reviews PLLZZZZ R&R**

**~~~StarryWhiteSky~~~**


	8. Chapter 8: Thoughts of Love

~Flashback Ends~

Lucy P.O.V

"What are you doing here" I asked Sting, trying to get as far as possible from that arrogant, selfish, sexy, gorgeous-, Whoa hold up Lucy, where are you going with this" I mentally yelled at myself.

"Umm Lucy you feel alright cause you don't look so good right now, oh and to answer your question I felt bored and wandered in here, and I saw you getting harassed so I did you a favor and stopped them" He ended that with a wink at me. I was furious I just stormed off to look for Loke and the others; I hoped Sting didn't follow me, but I was wrong when I heard footsteps, I walked faster to leave him, but he just caught up quickly. I tried "disappearing" in the crowd, but that didn't stop him. "God he is like a blood hound" I muttered under my breath. When I finally lost sight of him, I buried myself deep in thought. "Why is it when I am near you I feel happy and forget all my troubles?" I questioned myself. I thought of all the times I have been together with him, and all of the times he made me happy, it is like not exactly Oasis when I am with you, but it feels different but happy. I have never felt this way about anyone, not even Natsu. I think I am in love with you Sting Eucliffe.

"Lucy" screamed a voice behind me; I turned around to find Gajeel, Levy, & Loke running towards me. I waited for them to join me.

"Lu-Chan, don't leave us again I thought someone lucynapped you, Gajeel and Loke nodded in agreement. "Let's go home princess, if my memory serves me right you have doomsday tomorrow with Saber High" I nodded in agreement and got into the car. On the way home my thoughts were full of him.

"Mama I am home" I said as I climbed the stairs, "How was the festival" asked Mom, I thought about it before replying "Great, it was fun" I said as I took of my clothes and put on my pajamas and hit the bed.

Sting P.O.V

"That blondie sure knows how to make me feel all weird. When she was deep in thought in the planetarium, she made me feel all weird like butterflies in my stomach. Her chocolate brown eyes could melt any heart, her smile can make sadness run away, her blonde hair outshines the sun, her laugh is like silver bells, but better, and her personality is amazing, and always fun. She is not like the others, she is special. Lucy Heartfillia I think I love you. I chuckled as I was now aware of my new found feelings. I walked away from the festival.

When I got home, no one was there to greet me as usual. I climbed the stairs, changed into my pajamas and slept, that night my dreams were full of her.


	9. Chapter 9: Erza Defeated By Royena-San?

Interview with Royena-san

Hi mages and people of Fiore, welcome back to Interview with Royena-san todays our interviewee is the one and only, Erza Scarlet.

Royena: Hello Miss. Scarlet, I welcome you to Interview with Royena-san. Thank you for taking time of you busy schedule to be with us today.

Erza: No need with the formalities, you can just call me Erza, and no problem I wasn't busy today at all, so all is good.

Royena: So Erza I have heard you are excellent swordswoman.

Erza: Well that is a fact

Royena: Is that so, well than I want to see you spar

Erza: Do you doubt me?

Royena: Of course not, I just want to test your skills

Erza: …

Royena: So I take that as a yes

Erza: Sure, but don't underestimate me

Royena: Okay, but I have a feeling you won't be able to come out victorious, Ready or Not Let the Spar Begin

Crowd: *Cheering*

Stage opens and there is a person?

Crowd: *Gasp*

Royena: Yes Erza your opponent will be Jellal Fernandez

Erza: *blush*

Royena: *smiles evilly*

Erza: Curse you Royena

Jellal: Huh?


	10. Chapter 10: Stuff and Hurt :(

Lucy P.O.V

I woke up in my room, feeling dizzy. I made my way into the bathroom, and changed into my uniform and fixed myself up, by then I was feeling nauseous. I still continued packing my stuff for the punishment/trip. I took a black triangle top bikini with a side tie bikini bottom for the beach, a black cut out one piece suit, hot pink chiffon long maxi evening dress, a baby blue ruffle halter neckline A-line evening dress**,** a blue tank top accompanied with a navy blue mini skirt, 5 tube tops, 2 white tees, 3 shorts, and 3 pairs of sandals, shoes, and sneakers each. When I finished I went down stairs to make myself and mom breakfast since she wasn't feeling well today. When I was done I made my way to the door and got into my blue Mercedes convertible, and made my way to school

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxooooxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hi Lucy" said Erza

"Ready to catch some boys" asked Mira playfully

I blushed at Mira's comment but I managed to say hi to Erza and No to Mira. Mira just laughed and went on talking about what she brought for the beach. I was still feeling dizzy but I didn't say anything. While waiting for everyone us three went to the girl's bathroom, in the back of the room, there were changing rooms with our names name plated. I stepped in my one, and changed into my black and white stripped tube top with my black shorts. I let my hair loose, and walked out waiting for Mira, and Erza. When the two walked out the world sparkled around them. Mira was wearing a hot pink tube top, with a white mini skirt, she pulled her hair into a pony tail, but letting her side bangs show. Erza wore a red maxi cover up dress, underneath she was wearing her scarlet one shoulder bikini, with a red tie bikini bottom, and her hair was also pulled back into a ponytail showing off her side bangs. When we walked out of the girls room, the whole school was staring at us with either jealously, or awe.

"Erza-san you look gorgeous"

"Mira-san you look sexy"

"Lucy-san please be my girlfriend"

The people from the crowd said some nice things, mostly perverted, and some were jealously shouts.

I sighed and met up with Natsu and the others, I noticed how when I am closer to him it doesn't spark the same way as it does when I am near Sting. Natsu enveloped me in a hug, and said to stay close to one of the fairy tail members. I was slightly irritated at Natsu because he treated me as a child, "I can take care of myself" I yelled a little too loudly, I could see I had hurt him, I still continued anyway "I don't need a protector, I am old enough to take care of myself, and I don't need you to take care of me, I have been doing just fine even after my father abandoned me and when he died". Natsu let go of me and turned away. I sighed at what I have done, but I was really frustrated right now so I could care less. No let me stop, it hurts as if someone pierced my soul with a knife, unconsciously a lone tear slid down my cheeks. I rubbed it away and returned to Mira and Erza.

"Yosh, let's get everyone into a car" said Lisanna, clinging onto Natsu. Mira rubbed her head and came up with pairs I prayed to god to make sure I wasn't paired up with Natsu, knowing I wouldn't be able to take the emotional toll. Gray, Elfman, and Gajeel got paired up with Erza, Levy, & Wend got paired up with Mira, and guess what Natsu and Lisanna got paired with me. Erza got into her red Ferrari convertible with the boys, while Mira got into her pink BMW convertible with the girls. Before I could start up my car Lisanna said she and Natsu wanted to take her yellow Lexus convertible. I said go right ahead with my most not annoyed tone I could muster at the moment, but also kind of relieved. I watched them get out and make their way over to Lisanna's car. I took a big breath in relive, as I started my engine and we began our journey to Magnolia Beach.


End file.
